Awake Is The Night
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: Awake are the insecurities as is the night. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition-Round 4, Tutshill Tornadoes for another team-mate.


**A.N**

**Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

**Position: Chaser 1 (Written by Chaser 3)**

**Writing about:a proper noun**

**Title: Awake Is The Night (Just a random and epic sounding title I cam up with :D)**

**Words: 971 (Using doc manager before adding A.N)**

**Prompts used: 8. frog, 14. swollen, 15. "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry****  
**

**(Prompts explained below)**

**For those of you innocent people who stumble upon this one-shot and are unaware of my speaking of Quidditch, teams and nonsense, it is alright! This is for a sort of contest on a forum and nothing that you aren't allowed to read, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters and all other recognizable written words such as 'wand' belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_Awake are the insecurities as is the night._

* * *

"Fred?" George called softly.

Fred was staring up at the ceiling, and jolted when he heard his brother's voice break through the silence. The dark shadows cast over their room, giving it an eerie look. The stars outside in the dark blue-almost black-sky, twinkled merrily, as if blinking at all below. The moon shone as the other great light, making it easier to see in the room from certain angles.

"Yea?" Fred responded.

He turned over on his side to look at George, curious as to why his twin was awake. Sure, Fred himself was wide awake, but that was simply because his heart was racing at the idea of tomorrow.

Tomorrow he and his twin would be at Hogwarts.

The place he and George had been waiting to go to for years. Eleven years in fact. Oh yes, they had wanted to go ever since they had been newborns. At least, that's what Fred personally thought.

George sat, his brown eyes blinking at Fred, red hair in a mess with his eyebrows furrowed and the corners of his mouth pulled down. Fred could see the worry in his brother's eyes.

"What if-" he heard his brother swallow. "What if we aren't in the same house? What if you're in Gryffindor and I'm in-"

Fred's heart sank. Hadn't he thought about that too? Why hadn't he? Had he really been so lost in the excitement and wonder of going to Hogwarts that he had forgotten about being beside his twin through the years? Fred felt terrible.

"There are no 'what ifs', George." Fred said firmly. "We ARE going to be in Gryffindor. Together."

He nodded to himself in reassurance.

They had to be in Gryffindor together. They were twins! They couldn't be split-up!

"But what if we're not? What if-" George started.

"Don't repeat that sentence again, or you might cause me to believe we won't." Fred joked lightly.

A grin flashed on George's face for a second before it turned serious once again, much to Fred's chagrin.

"I'm just-" George began.

"Scared?" Fred guessed.

George didn't need to nod, both knowing Fred was correct in his assumption.

"I'm scared too, Georgie." Fred said. "I'm scared that we will be separated."

George nodded slowly, looking down at his blankets. Fred, however, continued,

"But we can't be scared if we want to get into Gryffindor!"

"We have to be brave!" George agreed, grinning.

"We have to fight this fear!" Fred said, placing fist in hand.

"We have to-" George was about to add-on when the door banged open.

Fred and George went to automatic protocol and lay down quickly, pretending to sleep.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing?" Molly asked. "And I know you're awake, don't pull this stunt with me!"

The twins guiltily sat up, fearing their mother's wrath.

"We were just talking about how we must be sorted into Gryffindor." George said.

"Yea, or I'm going to get mad!" Fred agreed.

He pulled the fiercest face that he could, causing Molly to chuckle. She sat down on Fred's bed and looked at her two lovely boys.

"There is no need to get mad." Molly said. "If you're separated, you can still see each other everyday."

The twins stared at her with wide-eyes.

"Really?" Fred asked. "We can?"

"I always thought we were separated a lot." George frowned.

"You are only separated from where you sleep and for the first two years, who you have classes with." Molly explained. "You will not really be that far apart."

"What if we're sorted into Slytherin?" asked Fred.

"Will you hate us?" George questioned.

Molly watched as her boys glanced at each other nervously. She felt sad that they were so insecure and the only thing she could do was tell them they wouldn't be separated.

Molly didn't know how she would feel when she saw the horror in their eyes if they were separated. She only knew that one feeling would penetrate her brain. She would feel devastated. Seeing all the hurt in them would surely bring her down. Even now, how scared they were frightened her!

"You both will be in the same house." Molly stated firmly. "You both have the chivalry AND bravery for Gryffindor."

"Really?" they asked in unison.

"Why yes!" Molly told them. "Do you remember when that frog down by the creak was slowly being swallowed by that snake?"

The twins nodded slowly, letting their minds real back to the moment when they were five years old.

"You two, you both held down the snake while pulling the frog out of its mouth." Molly said, lovingly. "You were being chivalrous, helping the weak little frog, and being brave by going against the snakes wishes."

"We didn't get bitten, right?" Fred asked.

"I can barely remember..." George sighed.

"Yes, you did Fred. A little bite on the ear." Molly said. "It was rather deep and swollen, you know."

Fred tried to feel for it with his fingers, but felt nothing but smooth skin. George crawled over to find out if he could see it. He saw nothing.

"What happened to it?" Fred frowned.

"You're brother, George-" Molly nodded to the other twin. "He healed it! With his underage magic!"

Fred and George exchanged grins.

"See, your bond with one another is strong." Molly said. "There's no way the sorting hat-"

"Sorting hat?" Fred interrupted.

"We're getting sorted by a hat?" George frowned.

"No, I meant a-a" Molly frowned.

"Ha! Charlie was wrong!" Fred said.

"What do you say, prank him?" George asked.

It was clear all their insecure thoughts had left their brains, replaced with a new idea: getting revenge on their brother.

The twins raced out of the room, leaving their mother to chase them down.

"Fred! George!" Molly shouted, "You better not-FRED!"

* * *

**A.N Hope I made you feel things, rather than none at all...**

**So, I'm going skip right into explaining the prompts...**

******8. frog: I used this as the part where Molly recalls with the twins the day they showed their Gryffindorness **

******14. swollen: I used this where Molly was, once again, recalling the day that the twins proved how brave and Gryffindor they were. It was used for the symptoms of the snake bite.**

******15. "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry: The whole setting is at night so they're awake with their insecurities, etc.**

******Hope that was good and you enjoyed the fic.**

******I personally love writing the twins :)**

******Cheers,**

******Lupe**


End file.
